Lying to the World A Niall Fic
by Raybans-And-Nialler
Summary: Lily had only just started to feel at home when Niall returned. Two months in the Horan household had shown her how close a family could really be. Now that he was back, her stay had gone from calm and relaxing to frustrating and tense, in just a matter of days. Two people can only butt heads for so long before something changes. For Niall & Lily, would this change be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1 Niall's POV

_Niall's POV_

"Bro!" I head Greg yell over the loud room he was in.

"Greg! What's going on? Move somewhere quiet!" I yelled back.

"Ok!" I heard the noise fade as he stepped outside. "Great news, Niall!" He still yelled.

"Greg. It's quiet now. You don't have to yell anymore." Man, was he drunk. I have to admit though, I was kind of jealous since I couldn't be drinking...

"I'm getting married, Niall!" he said in a calmer voice.

"What? When?" I asked, incredulous.

"A week after you get back." He responded.

"Greg, that's in two weeks. What? Is Molly pregnant or something?" I joked.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "But, shhh. Don't tell anyone. It's a secret." He slurred.

I now understood why he was so wasted and probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning."

"Greg. You're serious?" I asked in shock.

"100%. Isn't great, Niall? You're going to be an uncle _and_ a best man! And I get to be a father _and_ a husband..." He started crying.

"It's ok. Call in the morning when you're so sober. Try not to forget." I hung up and couldn't believe what everything I had just heard.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Niall."

_RING!_

"Niall!"

_RING!_

"NIALL! Get your ass up and answer your damn phone!" Liam yelled as he threw one of his pillows at me.

"Ugh!" I replied grabbing my cell. I looked at the clock: 3:14AM, it blinked.

"What?" I answer, short.

"Hi, uhm... Is this Niall?" A girl's voice said on the other end.

"Unfortunately... Wait, who is this?"

"This is Lily. I'm calling because Greg has '_CALL NIALL_' written all over him..."

"Lily? I don't know a Lily." I drifted off for a second before continuing. "Listen. It's 3:30 in the fucking morning. So, no offense, but leave me the hell alone and deal with your problems yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

"I was just trying to help. You don't have to be such a douche bag!"

The girl finally hung up.

"Liam?" I asked.

"Huh?" He grunted.

"What's douche bag?" I asked him.

"Go the hell to sleep!" He yelled and threw another pillow at me.


	2. Chapter 2 Lily's POV

_Lily's POV_

**One Week Later**

"Are you excited, Lily?" Maura asked me. "You finally get to meet Niall!"

"Not really, he wasn't very pleasant on the phone." I responded. We were in a bridal shop in Dublin. Molly and Greg were getting married in a week and no one could get their clothes until Molly picked a dress.

"Come on out, Mol. Let's see the next one." I yelled to the dressing room.

"Oh, you probably just caught him at a bad time. You'll like him. He's lovely." Molly's mom, Sadie, interjected. Luckily, I was spared having to respond when Molly stepped out.

"Oh, Molly..." Sadie sighed.

"It's gorgeous." Maura added.

"What do you think, Lily?" She said looking at me.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

"I can't believe you're actually dragging me along to pick him up." I grumbled.

"Why are you so pessimistic about meeting him?" Greg asked.

"He's an arrogant ass." I replied simply.

"You sat that as if it's a fact." He laughed. "Just wait until you meet him, and even if he is still 'an arrogant arse' pretend to get along until after the wedding" He said.

I sighed. If Greg wanted me to slap on a fake smile around Niall, then I'll slap away. We'd become close these past two months and he was practically my brother.

"Oh, look. There he is." Greg said waving at someone. I moved to see and at first look I was taken aback.

The boy was gorgeous, I'll give him that. The picture didn't do much to justify his looks.

"Baby brother!" Greg said once he was close enough to us. Niall dropped his bag and hugged Greg. When they pulled apart Greg motioned to me. "Niall, this is Lily." He motioned towards me.

"Hi." I said simply. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you." He replied. We stood there awkwardly for a minute before Greg jumped in.

"How about this? I go get the cat and Lily you go with Niall to get his luggage." I reluctantly agreed and we parted ways.

As we walked to the luggage turnstiles in silence a group of girls recognized him and ran up screaming. They pushed me to the side and I stood there aggravated while he signed autographs and took pictures.

Fine as he may be, Niall Horan and I were never going to get along.


End file.
